Where Dreams Come True
by Essessency
Summary: "I'm just tired of being invisible. I just want to be noticed!" Ally sighed. "Just because I'm at the happiest place on Earth, that doesn't mean I'm happy." Austin took her hand, kissing it. "Then I promise I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy ..." Auslly Four-shot
1. Chapter 1: Time To Chill

If it wasn't official before, then it certainly was now. Austin made it to the top. Ever since he performed at Times Square, his face was plastered all over magazines and billboards everywhere. Ally's songs were number one on the pop charts. And even though it was June now, Austin's fame continued growing. In fact, things seemed to have changed drastically. Team Austin didn't have much privacy anymore due to paparazzi. Fan girls huddled outside of Sonic Boom constantly, hoping to see Austin and get an autograph or picture. Austin and Ally were now together, sort of. They liked each other and tried to start dating, but things became awkward. They hang out as friends, but they still act like a couple. They still held hands, smile at each other longer than they should, and occasionally kiss each other's cheeks. Trish and Dez didn't deny them their happiness, they actually encouraged it. And they were becoming better friends everyday.

So yeah, things were different. But not all of them were good. It was Ally who was having a hard time coping. She was glad Austin was living out his dream and she wrote him more and more songs. But even when she did get over her stage fright, nobody paid any mind to her. Trish, Dez, and Austin were always saying how she is so shy and insecure, and she would acknowledge that. It was when she was insulted that she started to doubt herself.

It was Austin's fans.

_ Sarigurl426_

**Y do U write Austin's songs? He deserves some1 so much better than U!**

Moonluver828

**Just stay away from Austin; he only likes you for your songs.**

_ Lovin-life-12_

**I don't get why Austin would choose you, you're a geek and you're not even pretty.**

It was Trish and Dez.

"_Don't be such a goody goody Ally. No one likes a goody goody..."_

"_You're way too smart, are you like a robot or something?"_

Sometimes it was even Austin.

"_Are you done yet with the song? Sometimes it takes you so long, I wonder if it's even worth waiting for."_

She tried to block haters on Tweeter, she tried to ignore Trish and Dez, and write catchy songs. But it was hard when she was pressured all the time. Fans saw her as a threat, and big companies wanted to represent Austin and hire professional songwriters. They've gotten plenty of offers, but Austin always turned them down, saying how he was not going anywhere without his little Ally gator and his best friends. She let herself smile at that. It let her knew that he cared.

But is it all a joke?

**x.x**

It was a slow June day at Sonic Boom. The sun was brighter than ever considering this is usually a rainy season. The store was closed for the day and Ally was upstairs on the couch, asleep.

"Ally?" Austin walked in the room, looking for her. She wasn't at her house, which was weird considering the store was closed. He took the spare key from behind the mail slot and made his way inside. He found her upstairs, sleeping soundly. Her hair stuck up every which way and her cotton blanket was falling off of her.

He kneeled down smiling. Why did he let her go? It seemed like a good idea at first, but now it just felt wrong. He tucked the blanket beneath her legs so it wouldn't fall off again. This caused her to flinch and wake and he mentally scolded himself for disturbing her peace. But she was not the least bit angry.

"Austin?" She yawned out his name and stretched. "How long was I asleep?"

He chuckled at her bed head, smoothing down her hair with his hand. "I don't know, I just got here."

She smiled and sat up. "Hey Austin, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, anything."

She took a deep breath. "I was just wondering w-,"

"Guess who got a job at the travel agency?" Trish barged in wearing a shirt with designed names of places printed on it. It was actually quite normal. Dez followed behind her, jumping up and down. Once he caught his breath, he ran over to Austin.

"Guys! Guys! You'll never believe where Trish booked Austin to play!"

"Where?" Ally asked curiously.

"Walt Disney World in Orlando Florida." Trish smiled proudly. "Austin is playing there for the spring parade. I got us rooms at one of their local hotels and everything."

Austin's eyes widened. "I've never been to Disney World before, oh my gosh this is so awesome!" He got up and hugged Trish. "Thanks so much!"

Ally tried to speak but she found herself speechless. This was all happening so fast. She would have to write a new song and it would have to be perfect. It would be perfect.

She was planning it out in her head so much that she didn't hear the rest of the conversation. Austin stared at her curiously and Dez waved his hand in front of her face. She looked over. "What?"

"Did you hear anything I was saying about the schedule?" Trish asked.

Ally looked down and blushed shaking her head.

"My god Ally, you need to pay attention more." Trish sighed.

Dez spoke up too. "Yeah Ally, it's rude to not listen."

She looked to Austin, hoping he would defend her but he sat there in silence. She sighed, trying not to let the comments burn her.

But every little one was still etched in her memory.

**x.x**

After the short plane ride, they found themselves in Orlando, which looked a lot like Miami, without the whole beach thing. Mike and Mimi suggested, well more pleaded, to be their chaperones for the two weeklong trip. They insisted they knew everything there is to know about Disney World, because they had gone so many times before Austin was born. Austin was embarrassed and a little bit jealous but he wouldn't let it affect him.

They arrived at one of Disney's luxury hotels, and to be honest, it was pretty awesome. It had three pools and two hot tubs, a spa, restaurants, and even a playground for little kids. Everywhere they went seemed to hold a surprise. They had three rooms, one for Ally and Trish, one for Austin and Dez, and one for Mike and Mimi. The adults decided to rest while the four friends decided to meet up at the pool area.

Ally sat on her bed, sorting through her folded clothes to find appropriate swimwear. Trish dragged in her two, huge, zebra print suitcases and plopped them on her bed. Ally watched astounded.

"Trish we're going to be gone for two weeks, not two months …"

Trish shook her head. "You don't know that, we might get stranded here or something. Besides, you can never have two much glam." She pulled out a hot pink feather boa to emphasize her point.

Ally chuckled and looked down at the royal blue bikini she was holding. It was seemed moderate but she still seemed a little self-conscious.

She decided it was time for her to start taking risks; maybe her friends would like her more.

**x.x**

Fifteen minutes later, her and Trish found themselves in the outside hot tub. The hot, bubbly water was so soothing and Ally and Trish found themselves sighing in contentment.

"Cannonball!"

A splash of cold water drenched them, ruining their moment of peace. They looked over to see Austin and Dez laughing, and getting out of the pool so they can dive back in. Austin's swimsuit was a solid yellow; Dez's was a checkered blue.

"Thank you doofs! I was actually enjoying myself ya know!" Trish retorted sarcastically, getting out of the hot tub to towel off. Ally followed, and she could feel Austin's stare just burning into her.

Didn't he know staring was rude?

But she didn't have the right to criticize. They all thought she was a freak. So she just stayed quiet and sat at the edge of the pool while Trish went to join Austin and Dez.

Austin swam to her side as Trish and Dez were arguing on which pool game to play. "Hey Alls, are you going to swim?"

She shook her head. "Nah, I don't really feel like it …"

Austin sighed and pulled himself on the edge. Ally couldn't help but look at the way his muscles bulged when he did this. He sat super close beside her, but she kept her head down.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He leaned back on his hands.

"Just forget, Austin," She replied. "There's no need to worry about me."

"Of course there is Ally, we're best friends," He lifted up her chin with his hand, forcing her to look up at him. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Ally nodded. "I know, but I'm fine. I promise." She swore.

He breathed deeply. "Okay, I hope so …"

She raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to me- ah!" She was dunked into the water before she could finish her sentence. Normally she would be angry, but Austin went down with her, holding her hand. It comforted her.

They came up at the same time, giggling and attracting odd looks from Trish and Dez.

"When you're done with your flirt fest, we plan on chicken fighting." Trish smirked.

Austin and Ally blushed a little, but not too much. They were used to everyone assuming they were a couple.

"Let's do this!" Dez exclaimed as he went underwater and Trish climbed onto his shoulders. Ally did the same with Austin and soon enough, they started chicken fighting.

Ally almost fell off, but Austin kept a tight grip to her thighs. Trish managed to push her off by distracting her, saying there was a cloud shaped like a frog on a pogo stick above them. Ally still admitted she had fun, and even though it felt like her friends bullied her sometimes, she decided not to let it get to her. After all, she didn't want to be labeled as sensitive.

Even though deep down, she knew she really was.

**This isn't a new story; it is a four-shot in progress. I wanted to take a break from all my angst but I'm still working on Her Last 17. Secrets of a Songwriter is on hiatus for now but it won't be forever. This is going to be fluff mixed with a bit of drama from Ally's thoughts. Her friends aren't purposely hurting her; it's just like in the show. Sometimes they make fun of her but don't mean it. I decided to write how she reacts to it. So they will be at Disney World and I've been there three times, though I live far away, so I hope you guys will like this little story. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Thank you:)**

**-Evelyn**


	2. Chapter 2: Magical Beginnings

**Austie-4eva**

_Ally you're worthless. Go take a long walk off a short pier!_

Yet another tweeter message from an Ally hater. She tried to block her. It was the sixteenth person she had blocked in two days.

This is getting ridiculous.

Aside from the pool fun yesterday, where chicken fighting, Marco polo, and some beach ball volleyball took place, today was their day for fun. Austin was performing in the parade this weekend, but it was Sunday and today they were going to go to the Magic Kingdom.

Ally fumbled as she stuffed her phone into her purse along with all her essential needs, which weren't much considering she could use Dez's backpack. Then again, who knows what could be living in there.

Trish was in the bathroom, putting on eye shadow. Ally decided to go natural today. Makeup on a day like this just seemed like a waste of time. She just hoped they wouldn't get smothered with fans and paparazzi. But you never know.

She headed downstairs with Trish following close behind. They met Dez, Austin, and his parents in the dining hall. Mike and Mimi were telling old memories of when they were kids, while Austin was stuffing down pancakes and Dez made a smiley face out of his bacon and eggs.

"This is so awesome! Pancakes and roller coasters? It's like a dream come true!"

Ally smile faltered a little when Trish took the last seat at the table, leaving her to stand by awkwardly.

Austin noticed this and pulled a chair from an unoccupied table beside him. "Here Alls, sit next to me." He offered with a smile.

She returned his smile, and sat down, feeling his arm brush hers in a delicate manner.

"Thanks Austin …"

**x.x**

"I don't believe this! None of these palm trees have coconuts! Why?" Dez pressed his face across the window as they took the shuttle to the Magic Kingdom. Today was all theirs.

"Because they probably fell off you, dimwit!" Trish snapped as they continued to banter.

The continued their trek until Mimi pointed out Cinderella's castle in delight.

_Attention: Ladies and Gentlemen, we have reached our destination. Please make sure to grab all your belongings and make sure to look after your children. Have a great day at Walt Disney's Magic Kingdom. _

The shuttle doors opened and they all walked out in delight. Even though the park was just opening, it already looked like it was going to be a busy day. They headed toward the security system and check in with their tickets. Once they were done with that, the three teens and two adults headed down Main Street. The sights were truly a wonder.

Little shops lined the street on both sides like an old fashioned village. The street stopped midway with a line of train track that you could easily walk over. Kids, teens, and elderly were pack on the street and ready for the day. Cinderella's Castle sat at the end of the street, though it seemed miles away.

Dez took out his camera and filmed as much as he could, while Trish talked about shopping for souvenirs later. Mike and Mimi acted as tour guides as the walked down the street, pointing out everything and stating history. Austin looked over at Ally, who seemed to have a hard time keeping up between the crowds of people.

He stopped and gripped her hand. "Hey, just hold on to me so you won't get lost."

Ally had mixed feelings about his gesture. On one hand, it was kind of him to look after her, but on the other, it made her feel like a little kid. And that was the last thing she needed right now.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that they were already in Tomorrow Land. She did feel like she was in the future. They had rotating planets, techno music, and she could just feel the genre in the atmosphere.

"Ooh Stitch's Great Escape!" Dez pointed out the first ride, which was obviously inside, because they could see a group of people being ushered inside.

"Then lets go!" Trish exclaimed. "I'm determined to go on _every _ride here, otherwise it would just be a waste of time."

Without another word, the group went inside. They found themselves in a room. Where they got buckled into seats and pretended they were going to Stitch's planet. Next they went on Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, which Mike and Mimi kept insisting it was "If You Had Wings" when they were kids. Dez especially loved this ride. He and Austin sat together shooting lasers at Zurg and pretending they were Zaliens. Ally and Trish sat together, and even though Ally wasn't very experienced at video games, Trish helped her out and it felt like one of those times that she was glad to have her best friends.

They went on to the laugh floor, where many puns and smart remarks were made about Mike's sweater vest, which he didn't appreciate. And they went on the test track and Tomorrow Land Transit Authority, which was like a little tour around the section of the park in little cabs. Soon enough came Space Mountain, the thrill ride of Tomorrow Land.

Ally could stand thrill rides now and then, when she actually knew what would happen. But this one was in the dark, and she had no idea what could happen at any moment.

The ride could break down …

They could be stranded upside down …

They could fall to their death …

Okay, now she was just being silly. But seriously, she couldn't even go on a simple waterslide without Austin's guidance. How could she possibly make it through this?

"Alls are you coming?"

Her head snapped up and she saw everyone ahead of her with confused expressions. She blushed and walked over.

"Your not _scared_ are you, Ally?" Trish smirked.

"No of course not," She mumbled.

"Liar." Dez coughed into his mouth and Trish and Austin snickered. So she held up her head and stormed past them.

Austin felt guilt wash over him and he ran up to where she was walking. "What are you doing?"

"Going on the ride." Her eyes focused intently on the building. "I'm not some scaredy cat, you know." Her tone was sharp.

Austin winced. "Look Ally I'm sorry-"

"It's fine." She cut him off. "I'm going to prove to you guys that I can do this." They were waiting in line now; the halls were lined with little video games and other small attractions.

Austin sighed. "Okay, do you want me to hold your hand or something?"

Her anger dissipated at his kindness. She wishes she could.

"You can't." She said apologetically. "The rows are lined in single seats."

"Oh." He stared at the ground as the line started to move. He seemed almost disappointed.

But why?

They found themselves strapped in the seats, three minutes later. Ally was shaking but put on a brave face. Trish and Dez had caught up with them but seemed more interested in the atmosphere. Austin turned around and sent her a soft look.

"You'll be okay Ally. Trust me."

She did.

She found her self a little bit dizzy after the ride, but that didn't stop the adrenaline rush. The ride was just so fun! She had to admit that Austin was right, and she felt a little foolish for her dramatic exit. They were now inside the awesome space store that led right in from where they got off. Ally walked over at the other side of the store, looking at the cute shirts. She felt a headband being slid onto her head and she turned around to see Austin chuckling at her. She lifted the headband, which seemed to be little alien antennas, and set it down smiling. Then she turned around to look back at the shirts.

"Hey Alls, are you okay?" Austin whispered in her ear quite worryingly.

She turned around hung her head. "I'm sorry. I was making a big deal out of nothing earlier, and it probably ruined your guy's day of fun. I'm just sorry." She apologized.

He lifted her chin up with his hand. "You have _nothing_ to apologize for Ally. And you're not ruining our day. I'm having more fun by just being here with you."

She smiled and leaned up to hug him. "Thanks Austin."

Austin didn't reply, he just held her a little tighter.

They continued on to more rides and arrived in Fantasy Land which held all the imagination rides. They went on them in order, from Winnie the Pooh to Snow White to Dumbo to the Carousel to the Tea Cups to Peter Pan. Of course some of the lines had a twenty-minute wait and they chatted amongst themselves. The imagination rides were some of Ally's favorite, because she felt like she was in her own little world.

After a few rides, they stopped for lunch at a small diner next to Small World. It's already been quite a long day and they have only gotten through two sections of the park. After the enjoyed the joyful ride of Small World, they headed towards Liberty Square.

They must've waited at least an hour in the line to get on the Haunted Mansion. But it was totally worth it to all of them. After five minutes of standing, singing, and a few autographs from some Austin Moon fans, they finally got in. The hall led them to a circular room that looked to be very tall. What seemed to be lovely portraits cover the striped wallpaper. People we're packed like sardines and finally the doors closed. A deep menacing voice came through speakers, followed by some suspenseful music played by an organ. Everyone could feel themselves moving and they looked up to see the wall stretching, and the beautiful portraits had now turned to their true nature. All of a sudden a maniacal laugh was heard as the lights went out and there was a huge crash of thunder. Ally was frightened for a moment and latched onto Austin's arm.

He looked down at her and laughed at her worried face. She was about to pull away when he latched his hand onto her arm.

Suddenly another pair of doors opened and they were ushered into little moving chairs called "Doom Buggies". Ally rode with Trish this time and they were pleasantly surprised by the amazing special effects. Trish even made a pun about how the old lady ghost reminded her of Miss Louise, who was their third grade art teacher. Ally couldn't help herself from laughing. They did mark quite a resemblance.

Everyone was all smiles once they got off the ride and planned to visit back later. Mike and Mimi urged the kids to go to the Hall of Presidents for educational purposes. Ally was all for it, but unfortunately no one else was. They went on a little ferryboat ride called the Liberty Belle and Ally loved how peaceful the tour was. Dez went by the rails to film and Trish started to text. Austin and Ally were hip to hip as they stood at the other edge of the boat, taking in the view.

"You know, you should perform with me on Saturday." Austin thought aloud. "I know you just got over your stage fright, and I would love it if you were performing with me."

Ally shook her head. "It's your gig, Austin. Trish set this up for you."

"So? That doesn't mean we can't do this together." He begged.

Ally shrugged and gave him a soft smile. "Give me time to think about it, okay?"

He gave a shy smile back and nodded. "Okay."

By this time, the tour was over and they headed to Frontier Land. There were many souvenir shops and attractions in this land, but they decided to skip them and head to the thrill rides. First came Splash Mountain, which took you on a nice little boat ride inside then you went down the mountain. Considering Space Mountain wasn't too bad, Ally decided to try this one. Though she may have regretted it when she felt like she was going to die by the end of the ride.

Next they headed to Big Thunder Mountain. Ally was sure tired from going on all these 'mountain' rides, but Thunder Mountain was just like Space Mountain in the light. Though it went fast, and Mimi had to hold onto her sun hat, the ride was very kid friendly and really fun.

Adventure Land was the last land before they had officially made it all around the park. They had gone on a jungle cruise, went on Pirates of the Caribbean at least seven times, and Dez wanted to go on the Aladdin and the magic carpets ride but he went alone. Finally they made it back to Main Street and it was pretty dark out. They all looked at the souvenir shops, or for Dez, the confectionary. And when it was time for fireworks, the ventured back to the street and watched with glee. Ally had to be cliché and say it was magical, but no one disagreed.

Trish held hands with Ally and Dez and Ally held hands with Austin as they watched the spectacular showcase together. Team Austin was happy they could spend this time together.

Of course the trip wasn't over quite yet.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated here in a while. But this is when they went to the Magic Kingdom. I've been here many times, and apparently there is a new Fantasy Land. I didn't write that in, because I have never been there. But this is the usual path that my family takes around the park. Next chapter they will be going to EPCOT:)**

**-Evelyn**


End file.
